


These Things Happen...right?

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dipper wanted was just to spend another summer in Gravity falls, hanging out, solving mysteries...</p><p>Now he's sitting in the doctor's office trying to find out how he and Ford can calmly tell everyone they know that he's pregnant.</p><p>Oh god, what about his parents?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cycle Starts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a whore for A/B/O and someone over on Tumblr was talking about a Stan taking caring of a pregnant Omega Dipper.
> 
> So here i am. Sinning. Creating the shit someone sees and goes "What the fuck is wrong with this world" That's me, good ol' Gravity~!
> 
> You can also blame the Sin Corps which is a group i'm in that is dedicated to posting shit just like this and pushing all kinds of boundaries!

Dipper never knew what an oddly intense feeling it was, to be _claimed_ and knew he _belonged_ to someone, his eyes no longer lingered to any girls or guys in his class and theirs never stayed on him too long either. According to his friend Jackson, he reeked of an Alpha and the bite mark on his neck is like a wedding ring on a woman.

 

It didn't matter to him considering that he took nearly three months to sift through his emotions and finally pick his uncle as his mate, he didn't want anyone else trying to get at him. Not even when he was in heat did people seem to care about him, which was good meaning he could still go to school and not need Mabel to drop off work afterwards while he was stuck at home. Mabel asked a lot of questions about what it felt like to be mated and connected with an Alpha and Dipper could only offer up any information he himself understood. She seemed satisfied with it, though.

Dipper and Mabel were more than ecstatic to be back in Gravity Falls again, they never fail to get excited to see everyone again. Although it could be said that Dipper now has more special reasons to be happy about coming back. He and Ford were stuck together like glue more so than when he first met the man, you couldn't find one without the other. They always wanted to be together and no complained, they were technically still in the honeymoon phase of their mating.

 

But despite all of the constant cuddling and clinging the two mates have been doing this summer, everything seemed rather tame besides last night; Dipper was having incredible cramps while trying to go to bed and he honestly thought that he'd be getting his period which would _suck_ considering he forgot to pack his own toiletries for that. He'd have to borrow some from Mabel or possibly Wendy, she was a Beta she should get her period and have some stuff hopefully lying around. Dipper was really ashamed when he found out he was an Omega, a male at that, and would have to deal with getting a monthly visitor along with his heat.

 

It always felt degrading and he knew male Omega's often got made fun of for being practically half woman half man. Mabel helped him at least learn how to deal with all of the fuss and just accept that he can't change his internal anatomy. He took pain killers and hoped that it'd be gone by the morning, if not he'd have to ask for some pads or whatever and awkwardly tell his Grunkle Stan that they need to go to the store _A.S.A.P._

 

He was right about it going away in the morning, and he didn't get his period. He was happy about that, grinning all morning as he dressed and brushed his teeth, finally making his way down the stairs. Everything seemed normal, he slept in a bit longer like usual and breakfast had just finished being cooked by Stan, he took a seat next to Mabel and began eating. Stan dropped his plate down and began to lather his Stan-cakes in syrup.

 

“So,” he spoke between bites “Anyone got any plans for today or we're all just gonna be couch potatoes?” the family at the table all seemed to glance at one another to see if anyone had anything to do but after a few silent seconds, Ford simply shrugged and spoke.

 

“I suppose we're just going to be hanging out today is all.” He stated, poking at his hairy pancakes and deciding to just push the plate away to the center of the table. “I'll be in my office.” He chugged the last of his coffee and filled it up once more, stepping away and out of the kitchen. Dipper plucked as much hair off as he could before giving up and pushing his own plate away.

 

“You gonna hang out with your BF, bro-bro?” Mabel questioned, happily eating her Stan-cakes that are nearly falling apart with how much syrup they've seemed to soak up and there was still a puddle on her plate. He wanted to gag but he was incredibly used to this. He shook his head, getting up from his seat. “No, I was only gonna go read or play Pokemon or something. Unless you wanna do stuff...?” he smiled at her and she giggled, throwing her arms up into the air.

 

“ _Shenanigans!!_ ” She shouted and he laughed at her. Today was gonna be fun.

 

* * *

 

Today was not fun. Today was literally _anything but_ fun and he wants to scream. He wishes he got his period while with his sister, that would have been a lot better then his heat suddenly hitting him in the middle of Gravity Falls woods where any creature could smell him almost immediately. He almost died. At least he felt like he almost died, he was running a lot and he could both smell and hear all of the creatures trying to come after him. It was horrifying and all they wanted to do was have _sex_ with him.

 

He could barely breathe when he got into the shack again, bending over to lean on his knees and dry heave as Mabel rubbed his back. They made quite a commotion when they rushed back inside and their Uncle's came over as fast as they could, asking all kinds of questions in concern and worry.

 

“Dipper went into the heat and all of the things in the woods could smell him!” Mabel explained, helping Dipper regulate his breathing. No one noticed Ford's pupils dilate or the way his chest puffed up and his shoulders squared when he heard the news. “ _Jesus_ , let's get you on suppressants right now and douse you in deodorant and cologne!” Stan said exasperated and stressed, already grabbing for the boy.

 

Ford roughly smacked his hand away. They looked at each other, Stan glaring before he backed off knowing what this was.

 

“Come here, boy, I can protect you from them.” He pulled Dipper, his Omega, as close as he could, arm wrapped around the much smaller frame. He began to lead him to the vending machine and Dipper looked back at Stan and Mabel. Mabel shrugged and Stan seemed indifferent. “It's okay, boy, with my scent near you they won't bother coming close. I am your Alpha after all.” Dipper felt a shiver run down his spine with the way he said that. He's his Alpha. And He's his Omega.

 

It was thrilling and exciting, yet he had this weird twist in his gut that something important was going to happen. Or maybe it was the start of an unending three day long horniness.

 


	2. Sex and the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the sex chapter! I went pretty nasty with it cause i could.
> 
> Oh, we got some plot at the end too, next chapter will be mostly plot, if i can call this plot.

 Looking at the walls as he was led down into the deep basement below the shack Dipper's mind couldn't help itself but wander to the day he first saw all of this. It was so damp and cold almost completely forgotten yet still used by his uncle. It still is today but by a different uncle, one that he happens to be dating and mated with. Said man had a very close grip on his shoulder right about now, not painful but protective and a bit possessive. Dipper didn't know how to explain that he really, _really_ liked that.

 

The underground of the shack had been completely fixed up and refurbished since that day years ago. The walls cleaned and painted, piping fixed, insulation was put in even and the wood for the stairs was polished and nice. Part of it was Stanford and part of it was Soos, its officially become another extension of Ford's office and typically referred to as "The Lab". Soos likes to take the tour down here and let them get a glimpse at a " _Mad scientists workshop!!_ ". Ford doesn't mind, as long as he's not currently working in it.

 

He and Stan only live here during summer anyhow, they still enjoy taking the Stan-o-war 2, out for a spin for the rest of the year, although Dipper has heard passing comments of house hunting at some point. He wonders if they'd move back to New Jersey or find somewhere in Oregon or California to settle down. He hopes its the latter as he can't even handle the breaks they already have and Oregon is right above Cali, Imagine having to fly all the way to _Jersey_ every summer, how could he pay for that? He simply couldn't, not in today's economy!

 

He was dragged from his train of thought by the elevator shaking and dinging to indicate that they've reached their floor. Dipper thought Ford was going to take him to the lab, do some experimenting and continue their previous studies as to try and get his mind off of his heat, but here he is, faced with his office. It looks much different, and preferably better, without those huge monitors and all of the worshiping decor towards _he-who-shall-not-be-named-anymore-by-law-of-mayor-cutebiker_. Its much more spacious and contains the long couch from his room and a proper bed shoved in the back area, his previous bedroom now belonging to Soos and Melody this serves as his sleeping chambers now. Dipper both liked and disliked it, only because it was underground and gave off that enclosed feeling.

 

He was going to ask what they were doing down here but just decided against it, following Stanford's lead. They easily picked up on a research project from where Ford had left off, and Dipper was eager to ask questions and get all of the nitty gritty details pertaining to the subject considering it was of an anomaly they had found at sea. It was calming yet fun and there was always a thrum of thrill when working side by side with The Author even nowadays. Dipper wrote down every piece of information furiously and burned the already documented data into his mind, soaking up as much as he could.

 

As much as he'd like it to be it wasn't everyday that he and Ford just sat down and worked on mysteries and research together, he's either cuddling up with him and watching TV, out with Mabel running around town getting in their typical struggle, dealing with the responsibilities of turning eighteen this year, actually being social you know, plenty of other things that take up his time and clog his mind. Ford is also getting out more especially with Stan's help and he's still very busy getting used to how things run these days, but he's getting there. There's just not enough personal time for hobbies right now, so Dipper takes advantage of it any time it happens.

 

Things were going great, it was quiet yet filled with great conversation here and there and it was thrilling and new and he felt giddy and kid-like again, something he needed. It wasn't until it got late that they set the books, pens and notebooks down to ready themselves for bed. Dipper wasn't particularly tired, in fact he felt very spry at the moment but Ford was already taking his jacket and shoes off and laying in bed so he got ready to sleep as well. Deciding to strip to his boxers and T-shirt, as its summer and even hotter underground, he laid on top of the blankets next to his uncle.

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes. It took _thirty minutes_ for him to not only not fall asleep but to gain the biggest and most annoying hard-on he'd ever have the misfortune of having to deal with. His body was hot and he was already sweaty and not from the summer heat, he was panting and could feel himself getting wetter by the second. This heat was hitting him hard and he knew it was because he was near Ford while it was happening but did it have to hit him so _hard_ and so quickly and so _needy_? It didn't help that whenever he sleeps next to Ford the man latches onto him and holds him close in dominance and protection. If Dipper wiggles his hips right, his ass would grind against Ford's crotch perfectly.

 

_Oh,_ that alone sounded like it could make him cream. But dare he do it and make the room start to smell like sex, possibly rouse Ford, _in more ways then one_ , and have him be upset? Then again on the other hand, if his body didn't get taken care of he'd be in extreme pain, _unbearable_ pain that he'd wail and whine about and wake up Stanford with anyhow. Maybe if he got his rocks off silently and easily he'd be able to sleep then bug Ford about it in the morning. Yeah, he can do that, a hand down the front and a little booty wiggle should do the trick in his hyper-sensitive state. Besides his Alpha should enjoy his smell and need to fuck anyhow, right?

Right.

 Dipper got to work sliding a hand down his boxers as best as he could with his mates arms wrapped so tightly around him. He felt a chill go up and down his spine when his fingers finally touched his shaft, rubbing gently before wrapping around and gripping. He let out a mewl and sighed, it was endearing and annoying to be so sensitive. Shifting on his side a bit more, he pushed his hips back and felt his ass press against Ford's lap, the heat and slight friction was all he would need.

 

He continued to wiggling his hips and stroke himself, biting and practically chewing on his lip to stay quiet as he got himself off, so closely pressed against his Alpha, his ass rubbing and grinding against his crotch and his hand working as best as it could, he cums in his boxers with his uncle's name silently falling from his lips. He felt a lot better, less pent up and more loose and definitely more needy. He knew he was lying to himself when he thought that doing this would help him go to bed but he's an Omega in heat, can you blame him?

 

He began to squirm despite himself, body slick with sweat and he wasn't surprised when he heard a groan and sigh come from the man behind him.

 

"Dipper, what are you...?" He closed his eyes in slight embarrassment, but shoved his hips back anyways. Ford huffed, his hands splaying on his belly and chest. "You just couldn't wait, huh? You smell really strong, you know." His nuzzled Dipper's neck and took a deep sniff, a small shudder fluttering down his spine at how much he was showing off his fertility. He gave a lick and tasted all of the salty sweat that collected on his skin, gross at any other time but intoxicating right now.

 

"Ah, Ford, _please_..." Dipper moaned having felt the rough tongue of his uncle slowly cross his heated skin. He wanted to flip around and wrap his legs around his waist, buck and grind until he came again but the grip on his body was like iron. He squirmed in place and whined loudly, ford smiled and chuckled at his behavior. He kept lapping at his neck, lightly scraping his teeth and pressing up against the boy more then they already were. Dipper was already moaning and panting, he felt so powerful at how easy he could control and pleasure his Omega.

 

He flipped the teen onto his stomach, crawling over him and giving a rough grind into the boy's soft ass, he couldn't deny that he had woken up half way through Dipper's selfish attempt to orgasm by himself. He was more then excited and willing to fuck his nephew into the mattress, he could barely hold back from touching him all night and he would be surprised at his willpower if he was anyone else. He reveled in the groan that escaped Dipper's mouth and decided to give another grind, Dipper moaning this time.

 

"Ford, Stanford, _ahh..!_ " Dipper was begging at this point, arching his back to push his hips upward at his Alpha, he couldn't take all of the teasing, not right now. He needed full blown contact and he needed to cum until he passed out, nothing else would satisfy him. It's even more frustrating when he knows how rough and frantic Ford can get with him during sex and that he's taking his sweet time right now. He knew, he could _feel_ how much Ford wanted him as well and he was going to scream if nothing was shoved inside of him in the next few minutes.

 

Lucky for him, Ford had got to work. He stripped him completely, tossing his clothes around the room without care and kisses the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades as he worked on taking off his slacks. It took too long for Dipper's tastes but soon enough both of them were stark naked and squished up against each other, Dipper now flat on his back. Ford's experienced fingers had shoved their way easily inside of the Omega, no stretch was needed to prepare him, Ford just liked to have fun with Dipper.

 

“Jesus, c-cut it out, just- _OH!”_ Dipper couldn't try to make any kind of threat or demand as another orgasm rippled through his body, his toes curling and hips wiggling. Ford grinned and placed a soft kiss on his lips which Dipper tried to deepen but his uncle pulled away. Moving Dipper's body around without a care, Ford has the teen's legs hooked over his shoulders and his hands gripped onto his hips firmly. Without a warning, as if Dipper needed one, he plunged deep into the Omega's body, giving a soft moan at the heat and wetness griping down onto him.

 

 He wasted no time in starting to piston his hips, slaps of their skin and a sickly squelching noise were playing on behind Dipper's own loud moans of pleasure. Dipper was in euphoria and there was no other way he could think of explaining it than that. It'd had been too long since he had sex with Stanford in the first place, let alone while he was this sensitive and needy. His eyes were screwed shut and his hands feebly grabbed at the pillow beneath his head for some semblance of grounding himself as he was pounded into, every part of his core on fire and every nerve jolting with ecstasy as his Alpha repeatedly entered him at such a fast pace.

 

"Foooord, oh, _yes,_ mmm, _harder!"_ Yells of want and pleads for more were all that came out of his mouth along with a chant of Ford's name, he didn't even really know what he was saying nor did he care but Stanford loved it. He watched as Dipper lost himself, body squirming and enjoying everything he had to offer, face contorting in sweet pleasure, Ford dug his nails into those pudgy thighs and leaned down to assault Dipper's body with his mouth. He licked and scraped his teeth across his chest, biting and leaving his mark all over the teen with fervor.

 

Dipper's hands wound themselves into the man's grey curls, his thighs tensing and hips bucking when he felt himself suddenly fill with his uncle's hot cum. It was the best feeling he could ever have, at least, right now it was. He could have sworn he lost conscious at some point during their sex which felt absolutely endless and beautiful. His hole was overflowing with his own wetness and Stanford's cum, at some point Dipper found himself back on his stomach, his head shoved down into the pillow. Ford's hand gripped his hair roughly, the other holding onto Dipper's arm as he drilled into him as best as he could, Dipper keeping his hips and ass in the air for his mate.

 

Dipper didn't normally like to feel so used during sex, when he first had slept with Ford it was very sweet and slow and sensual. He's had some good frantic sex with his uncle but nothing like this, this is the first time they've ever done it during his heat and everything about it felt so different, so desperate. He wanted to get used, the way Ford was biting at his shoulder and clawing into his skin was welcomed and begged for, the sting on his scalp when Stanford yanked his head up made his cock twitch. Stanford wasn't holding back and Dipper was manhandled and tossed around, thrown into all kinds of positions and he had bruises from where the Alpha had been gripping onto him from.

 

Dipper found himself on Ford's lap in a reverse cowgirl, bracing himself on his uncle's knees and bouncing away, impaling himself on his mate to his hearts content. He's only ever tried to top once but that didn't seem to matter now, he was going so fast that Ford almost slipped out a few times but he didn't want to stop and he needed it, every fiber of his being was screaming at him to have as much sex an get filled with as much cum as possible. It was fucking disgusting but he wanted it.

 

Ford held Dipper's waist and laid back to watch how he rapidly slid in and out of his nephew's ass. The room was covered in a heavy smell that just screamed sex and Omega and it was all he wanted right now, but surprisingly he was running out of energy. He came and spurted weakly into Dipper and noticed how the teen himself seemed absolutely wasted.

 

"You ready for a break?" Ford barely managed to ask, getting a weak nod in return. It took a great amount of strength to actually lay down properly, holding onto each other despite their stick bodies and cum covered bottom halves. Ford smiled as he brushed Dipper's sweat matted bangs away from his forehead and kisses at his birthmark. Dipper rubbed his hands on Stanford's chest, feeling vulnerable and liking it, all he wanted was to be fucked and coddled and loved by his Alpha.

 

The worst, and best he guesses, thing about it all is that the day isn't even over yet and they have two more of this to go. Dipper's very worried about getting too chaffed and raw too soon.

 

* * *

 

"Tap out, tap out!" Ford panted, rolling off of his nephew and heaving as he tried to breath correctly. Dipper groaned and set his arm over his eyes, legs spread and aching, his whole body seemed to hurt in one way or another. "I don't think...that i can...keep this up." He whined, moving his arm to stare up at the ceiling. It was day two and they were still stuck down here fucking until they couldn't anymore. Everything about them and the bed was filthy and beyond and it was starting to take its toll on the exhausted mates.

 

"Think you can take about...three hours off, tops?" Ford feebly asked, rubbing his Omega's belly. "You know you need it, especially with this." He gave a pat and Dipper whined in protest.

 

"Fine...let's shower and clean the bed." When he attempted to stand his legs screamed in protest and seemed to attack him for trying to make them hold his weight. It took a lot of work and trial and error before he was able to stand and walk around. He was already sore all over and for now his hormones seemed to understand the overused and over stimulated state his genitals were in. There was no bathroom down here so Dipper had to wipe off any fresh sweat and cum with a discarded cloth and put his older clothes on his still dirty body. Ford, having done the same with disgust, i mean come on they didn't shower normally but this was a bit much, they both headed back up to ground level surprising their siblings.

 

"I thought you guys died down there!" Mabel exclaimed when they stepped into the living room. "And you reek of each other and...ew." Stan grimaced and Dipper felt an incredible wave of shame wash over him. He hugged himself and stared down at the floorboards, not knowing how to respond to the situation. Ford simply glared and stated that what they did was no one else's business. He brought Dipper to the main bathroom and the two had a pleasant shower together. It was very pleasant, in fact, Dipper found himself having his very first experience with shower sex. He felt less hot despite the water itself being warm and it was very soothing but incredibly hard to try and keep his voice down during it all.

 

They even changed into clean clothing, Dipper picked loose and comfortable ones, ate Dinner with the family and hung out for a bit. Honestly it started to cross his mind that maybe they had so much sex in such a short amount of time that his body didn't want it anymore.

 

He was wrong, again. The genetics of his body just seemed to want to prove him wrong all the time. He was feigning for his uncle halfway through the TV show they all sat down to watch after dinner, and it was _bad_. So bad that he had no choice but to make it blatant that his body was winning over his mind and it needed to be taken care of, so once again, the two mates retreated down to Ford's room.

 

* * *

 

"I feel so much better...thank you..." The poor teenager mumbled into his great uncle's chest. Ford was glad it was over if he was going to be honest with himself. He loved his boyfriend and the sex was nice, but good lord does it drain you of everything. Mostly cum and energy but, his thoughts as well as he was too tired to think about anything most of the time. By the end of day three, neither of the men wanted anything to do with sex ever again, that's how worn out and spent they felt. They weren't even touching each other at this point, both male's laying on each side of the bed and staring upward.

 

Ford smiled tiredly and turned his head to look at Dipper. "Of course, don't thank me for this." Dipper waved him off, poking his nose and grinning when he scrunched it up in response. "Too late, i already did...might as well thank you for something...this was exhausting to say the least." He rolled onto his side, grunting with the effort. Ford reach up and traced his pointer finger over the points of Dipper's birthmark.

 

"Yes, i can agree. But it was incredibly fun, we may just have to prepare and pace ourselves next time." Dipper nodded in agreement, sticking his arm under the pillow to get more comfortable. Ford moved closer and gave him a chaste but loving kiss, draping a single arm over him as they fell asleep, and boy did they sleep.

 

It was 2:00 PM the next time they woke, bodies sore and stiff, joints protesting and bones creaking as they shuffled about the bed and room trying to wake up. Despite the sluggish start to the day, after and incredibly hot shower, Dipper was feeling okay. Better than okay even, he was feeling fantastic an he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face even if he wanted to.

 

Days went on after that without disturbance, and the mates even found themselves not dying to be so close together which started to give them both more free time to do things. Life was good, Gravity Falls was weird and Dipper was enjoying himself. He was so sore after his heat for days and even found himself limping around but it faded quickly as he actually forgot that the whole thing even happened until Mabel brought it up in conversation weeks later.

 

It was early, in fact he hadn't even gotten out of his PJ's yet and he was in the gift shop with Mabel, leaning lazily on the counter. He felt queasy and his stomach was doing flips and punching itself repeatedly, he wanted to go drink Pepto-Bismol and lie back down but Mabel insisted that they hadn't talked in awhile and this was the only time they'd have time.

So here he was.

"Anyway, that was my horrific experience with the mailman while you were in heat. Speaking of, how was that? What was it like, i want details!!" Dipper went to open his mouth but she seems to have caught herself, holding up her hand. "No, i don't want details about all of the mating, _gross,_ i meant about how it felt n'stuff! For future reference just so i know what i'm dealin' with." She beamed at him, kicking the empty bobble-head box into the supply closet.

 

Dipper sat on the stool behind the counter and rested his chin in his hand. What was it like? Or more so, how could he explain it to her without having to talk about all of the gross horniness and sex?

 

"My body was really hot. It also hit me super fast, no warning besides the initial smell i was giving off. I was just laying down trying to sleep and then, _bam,_ hit me like a truck. That's the best way to explain it." He spoke slowly as he thought of ways to make it sound somewhat appealing despite the topic. He pushed around a pen on the counter top before gripping it as he felt a particularly rough twist in his gut, was that a burp or stomach acid clawing up his throat?

 

"Trippy. I mean, I've had heats before but isn't it way more intense when you're mated? Like, you just get unbearably needy and squirmy n'stuff, super sensitive too! At least, that's how Sarah said it felt." Mabel shrugged as she lined up the snow globes on the shelf. She seemed to be done with the conversation and Dipper didn't really have anything to add so he stood up to leave.

 

The 'Employee's Only' door slammed against the wall loudly as if someone had yanked it open in a hurry. Mabel whipped her head around, almost getting blinded by her own hair as she tried to see what was happening, the only evidence being that Dipper wasn't there anymore and she could hear footsteps thumping heavily on the floorboards.

 

"Dipper...? Dipper, are you okay?" She called out, walking under the door way but he had already passed through the house and off to...wherever it was he was headed. She'd finish stocking up then go check on him, for all she knows he got super embarrassed or forgot to set Ghost Harassers to record or something. He'll be fine wherever he is for now.

 

Dipper, in all reality, was clutching onto the slightly dirty porcelain bowl in the downstairs hall bathroom, hurling out his stomachs contents into the toilet.

 

Between heaves, if one strained their ears, they could hear a faint groaning of "What's wrong with me _now?!"_


End file.
